Isabelle's Savior
by bjhovey
Summary: Isabelle wallows in her own sadness. But maybe there's someone who can save her from that. Maybe it's the one she forgets. The one who's the closest to her. Just a short story, nothing unsuitable for kids, only T because of the subject.


Isabelle crashed on the couch. Her yellow fur settled comfortably around her as she sat with a big frown. The air seemed to sag around her in her foul mood. Sometimes she felt like nobody cared about her. What friends did she have? The mayor, sure, but she wasn't very talkative. Her boss would be better off as just that, nothing more. None of the regular residents seemed to think much of her. Most of them were nasty people anyway. Tom Nook certainly didn't mind her, but she hated his attitude. He was sort of creepy. And while she was on the topic of creepy raccoons, Tom's nephews weren't any better. She'd barely even met any of the other Main Street shop owners. She missed her old friend, Slider, but she knew he'd never be caught dead around here. Why, she'd never know. But he never came back after the first time. Maybe it was that crazy pink idiot who owned the venue. She shuddered at the thought of the man, if you could call him that. Yep, Isabelle felt pretty alone. She sat curled in a ball, tears sprouting from her eyes. They rolled down her fuzzy cheeks. She groaned, shaking her head as she removed the band from her fur, letting it fall to her shoulders. There couldn't have been a worse scene in her little apartment.

Not until her savior came, a firm knock on the door. It bothered her immensely, and she ignored it. But the knocking persisted, accompanied by an all too familiar voice:

"Izzy? Are you there?" came the call of her brother, Digby. Slowly, her world regained its light and color. She looked to the door, dried her cheeks, and sat up.

Isabelle answered, "Come on in!" Her whole demeanor shifted as her beloved sibling came through the door. In the worst times, it always slipped her mind that her favorite person lived close by. He grinned at her, plopping onto her couch.

"How's it going?" he asked. His brown, furry dimples scrunched as he asked, smiling at her.

"Great!" Isabelle lied. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. A minute ago, it would have been. But not now. "How was your day?"

Digby sighed, "It wasn't bad, I guess. Those homes take a lot of work to be as happy as they are. And that's not even the icing on the cake. Everyone else gets to work with the clients and chat, but me? I sit in the back room and sign off on the display homes. I fill up catalogs. What I wouldn't do for Lottie's job. I know it's not right to think that, but..."

"No, I get it," she told him, "My job's a drag too. I'm so glad you stopped by."

He nodded, "I'm happy to see you too. Here, give me a hug."

They knelt facing each other on the couch and wrapped each other in their arms. Isabelle loved the feeling of his warm, soft embrace. His arms were just tight enough around her sides, and her chin fit perfectly on his shoulder. She hugged him as tight as she could. He squeezed her in return, and all of a sudden she felt an immense appreciation for him. Her feelings before he had shown up were defeated by his presence. It was a feeling of gratefulness, that which she didn't think she could express. She teared up, with the happiest tears she could muster.

"Digby..." she whispered, "Thank you so much, for everything. I love you."

He stayed quiet for a moment, and she could tell he was probably crying a bit too. He spoke, "Love you too, sis. But what have I done for you?"

"You change me from the saddest pup in town to the cheeriest person I know, every time you walk through that door. I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe I wouldn't be here. Then again, where would I go?" she admitted.

He pulled back from the hug, "Izz... Do I really mean that much to you?"

"That and so much more," she said.

He looked at her, "And since when are you so sad? You should have told me."

"Oh, I, uh," Isabelle muttered, "I told you about that just now, didn't I? Yeah, I can't say I'm the happiest of people. But I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

Digby shook his head, "I most certainly will. I wish I could stay, but I have work to do. I'll make sure to see you tomorrow, and the next day. I'm going to be here for you, sis. Count on it."

She stared into his eyes, "Thanks, Dig. Thank you so much."


End file.
